


[盾冬/清水] Kitty Symphony

by FMS318



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMS318/pseuds/FMS318
Summary: 清水  双向暗恋设定 冬冬变成喵的故事
Relationships: Steve Rogers/James Barnes, Stucky, 盾冬
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	[盾冬/清水] Kitty Symphony

0  
巴基变成猫咪了。

整件事像做梦一样。周末，史蒂夫和巴基正晨跑呢，突然就接到任务，说有只长着奇怪人脸的猫形怪物在城市中心闹腾。两人和猫猫怪对峙了一会，对方突然挥动手（爪？）里的奇妙仙女棒发动攻击，粉红色的光球眼看就要击中手无寸铁的美国队长，此时冬兵从一旁冲上去替他承受了这一发，接着逐渐收缩，变小，变成衣服里面毛茸茸的一小团。

史蒂夫不顾一切冲上去把猫抱在怀里，还好，巴基没事，只是受了点惊吓。悲愤交加的美国队长挥舞着一边的拳头把对面猫猫怪胖揍一顿之后制服，但是无论怎么逼问猫化的解除方法对方也说不出一句人话。史蒂夫没法，只能把怪物绑回神盾局拷问，顺便请了假在家照顾变成猫的巴基。

在电梯里他遇到了山姆。猎鹰神秘兮兮的告诉他：“你要小心点，猫咪都是小恶魔。”

史蒂夫不以为然：“可他是巴基。”

山姆小声嘀咕“他也没好到哪去”。史蒂夫全当没听见，怀里的巴基猫倒是听懂人话一般的喵喵大叫，扭动着毛绒绒的身子想挣脱史蒂夫的桎梏。

“我没说错吧。”山姆撸了一把狂暴猫猫的头顶，“先走啦，好好休息，还有照顾好这个小混蛋。”

“路上小心。”史蒂夫拿着巴基的爪向他挥别，然后抱着猫去车站等车。

他心爱的哈雷被冷落了。即使是美国队长，也没法揣着一只猫风驰电挚的骑摩托车。

1  
史蒂夫自孩童时期就格外爱好小动物。小时候身体病弱没法养，他就街头巷尾的去撸别人家跑出来闲逛的猫猫狗狗。在军队，美国队长和军犬们建立了深厚的感情联系，最凶最大的那条狗见了他都要摇摇尾巴卖乖。等他阴差阳错到了21世纪，吸猫吸狗的途径就更多，别的没学会，上油管看萌宠视频倒是行云流水。他之前也真的有认真考虑过要养宠物，但是美国队长实在太忙了，考虑到自己可能没办法尽到一个好主人的职责，这事就不了了之。

想不到他终于还是有猫了，虽然这只猫是他最好的朋友巴基。

为了照顾好巴基猫，史蒂夫一到家就上网查资料，猫怎么睡觉，猫吃什么，养猫有哪些注意事项…顺便上亚马逊买了豪华装猫粮。巴基一开始还围着他转，把他当成一座肉山来爬，滑下去又咪呜咪呜再来一次，最后终于成功攀登到他金色的头顶上睥睨众生。没多久，猫咪就厌倦了这座不会动也毫无反应的山，跳下去跑到别的房间玩了。史蒂夫对这一切浑然不觉，他太投入了，连巴基毛茸茸的尾巴扫过鼻尖都没什么感觉。

折腾一下午，史蒂夫才觉得肚子有点饿，去厨房煮了点意大利面，又顺便给巴基做了碗猫饭。猫粮还没到，只能委屈巴基吃点人的食物了。

准备开饭的时候，史蒂夫发现巴基不见了。他急得满屋子找猫，后来在家里最高的书柜顶端看到了那一小团棕色的毛球。

“咪...”巴基居高临下的看他，爪子犹豫的在柜子边缘试探。

那么高，巴基一个人…呃，一只猫是怎么上去的？？爬的那么高，现在又下不来了，猫都是这个脾气。史蒂夫皱着眉叹气，大费周章把旁边的沙发挪过来，准备踩在上面营救他的猫咪。

他一只脚刚踏上去，就看到巴基弓起身子蹭的往下跳。身经百战的美国队长发誓他这辈子从没那么慌张过，还没站稳就急着要去接猫，全身自然而然失去了平衡，下一秒他强壮的身躯就咣咚一声砸在沙发上。

“嘶…真够呛…”史蒂夫保持着伸长胳膊的姿势龇牙咧嘴。他虽然是超级战士，但毕竟不是钢铁之躯，这么摔一下还是挺疼的。此时此刻，他顾不上自己安危，而是先去关注巴基的情况。巴基看上去不但没事，反而十分悠闲的在给自己舔毛。

危机解除，史蒂夫松了一大口气，虽然知道猫咪从高处掉下来时都有特别的落地技巧，但是当这只猫是巴基的时候，事情就不一样了。他不允许巴基再因为他受到一丝一毫的伤害。虽然摔得痛，但是…痛的值得！

“喵~”巴基迈着猫步从他面前走过，毛茸茸的尾巴扫过他的鼻尖。

2  
史蒂夫陷入了无尽的深渊。四周的空气仿佛铅块一般凝重，他感到胸口紧滞，无法呼吸，他拼命挣扎却丝毫也动弹不了。就这样他痛苦地越陷越深，终于在窒息的边缘发出一声呐喊：

“啊！”

他惊醒了。

史蒂夫大口大口喘着粗气，原来是梦啊…刚才真的以为自己要死了。等等，这种压迫感是…他努力的低头去看，好容易发现了这压迫感的来源——巴基正在他胸口舒服的团成一团猫球，尾巴一晃一晃的。他什么时候爬上来这里的？

“捉到你了，坏猫…巴基，下次不能睡在这里，知道了吗？”史蒂夫双手把猫球捧起来，欣赏巴基在手中晃动肥短四肢的憨态。

“喵——”猫咪不满的抗议，试图拿爪子挠他。

啊，对了。史蒂夫想起来，他在网上看到过，冬天猫咪因为怕冷有时会屈尊降贵钻进主人的被窝。所以巴基才做这种事。

“好吧，看在冬天的份上，就原谅你啦。”他把巴基猫放回被窝里，自己起床去准备猫粮。

第二天早上，巴基又做出一件令史蒂夫匪夷所思的事。

这次史蒂夫倒是没有被猫球压到窒息，但是他被巴基软软的肉垫踩醒了。他挣扎着打开眼睛，看见被窝里一个小凸起一拱一拱的，掀开被子一看，巴基正专心致志、全神贯注的用爪子蹬他胸肌，好像跟他丰|||满的胸|||脯有仇。

史蒂夫百思不得其解。

他在谷歌的搜索框里打字：猫为什么踩我？

看了一圈，史蒂夫大概得出一个结论：巴基是在踩奶。所谓的踩奶，本来是小猫为了让妈妈分泌更多乳|||汁做出的行为，但是一些成年猫咪仍然保留了踩奶这一习惯，这可以看作是他们信赖、依恋主人的表现，毕竟猫咪只会对自己的妈妈这么做。

史蒂夫实在不觉得自己有哪里像猫妈妈，但是他莫名其妙的有点高兴。

可惜好景不长。每次午觉，史蒂夫都是被巴基拱醒，原因只有一个，他重达240磅的身体正牢牢压在可怜巴基的身上，巴基再不挣扎就是死路一条。

不行，不能再让巴基跑到自己床上来了。史蒂夫痛定思痛，虽然他也很想和人类的巴基名正言顺的睡在一起，但是现在巴基是猫，自己一个翻身很容易就把他压扁，况且巴基也常常做出一些干扰人类睡眠的不良举动。于是他上网给巴基买了一个舒服的小猫窝，希望老友能识相点不要再和自己共度良宵，和良午。

巴基后来的确没再爬上史蒂夫的床，但也没有在新买的猫窝里睡过哪怕一次。他给自己选择了一个新的睡觉地点，那就是史蒂夫的盾。他会把盾牌反过来，舒舒服服的团在那个凹下去的弧面里打盹。伟大的美国队长实在拿这只小猫咪没办法，只能又买了一条小毛毯给他盖。

3  
“巴基，不要老是往沙发底下钻…听话乖乖出来好吗？沙发底下太脏了，不适合你这样又干净又乖的小猫咪…”

全美的偶像史蒂夫罗杰斯先生现在正趴着灰头土脸的与他家猫咪斗智斗勇，半张脸都快伸进沙发底下去。变成猫咪的巴基和所有猫猫一样，具有旺盛的好奇心和使不完的精力，不睡觉的时候恨不能上九天揽月下五洋捉鳖。最近几天巴基突然对沙发底下那块狭窄阴暗的空间产生了浓厚的兴趣，十次消失有八次必定藏在那里。史蒂夫头疼的要死，但也只能耐着性子一次又一次哄着求着让巴基钻出来。

今天巴基比较好说话，史蒂夫哄了一下就出来了。巴基显然刚刚经历了一场探险，毛茸茸的身上沾满灰尘，棉絮和迷之小碎片，跟之前整齐乖巧的样子判若两猫。史蒂夫千辛万苦把猫抱出来，自己也沾了一身灰。

“好吧，看来必须得给你洗个澡了。”美国队长盯着他的好友兼宠物猫无可奈何的决定。

给猫洗澡的难度胜过史蒂夫出的所有任务。猫都是怕水的，还没沾水呢，巴基就开始竭力嘶吼，拱起背不让碰，史蒂夫嘴皮子都磨破了，猫还是缩在洗手台一动也不动。

对不起了，吾友！史蒂夫不怀柔了，左手抱起巴基就往旁边一个盆里放，右手抓来莲蓬头开始淋水。巴基一开始猛烈地挣扎，史蒂夫都很难按住的那种，后来在细细的热流灌溉之下渐渐安静了下来，大概是觉得水暖，舒服。

“这才乖…巴基…你看，洗澡也没有那么难受嘛。”史蒂夫脱了上衣，一点一点把巴基脏兮兮的毛洗干净，顺便挠挠小猫的下巴，收获一串咕噜咕噜的喉音。背面不一会就洗好了，该洗肚皮了。

史蒂夫随口说了一句：“巴基，翻个身，我们要洗你的小肚皮了…”当然，他没指望一只猫能听懂，猫又不是军人，你喊他往东他有时偏要往西。不知道巴基今天心情好还是终于发现了铲屎官的难处，特别听话，果真水淋淋的就翻了个身，把脆弱柔软的肚肚暴露给自己的昔日好友。

猫咪的肚皮，手感真好，蓬松松，软绵绵…史蒂夫边撸猫边洗猫，觉得自己这么多天的辛劳都烟消云散。巴基也相当放松地咕噜咕噜，仿佛刀俎上的肥鱼一般任人宰割。史蒂夫一路畅行无阻的手突然碰到一个什么障碍，圆圆的，鼓鼓的。低头一看，在丛丛打湿的毛毛间，羞涩的藏着两个球。

等等，这个位置，这里应该是…史蒂夫本想缩回手去，但转念一想巴基现在是猫嘛，猫怎么会知道有一只人类在查看自己的私|||密|||部||||位呢？于是他放心大胆的继续看了。

巴基的那个就和他在网上看过的所有猫蛋蛋一样，毛茸茸，圆滚滚，超级可爱。史蒂夫看着那两个球球不自觉的露出慈母般的微笑，忍不住伸手拨弄一下。猫察觉到了史蒂夫的逾矩行为，不满的喵叫一声，两条后腿往两边蹬去，阻挡他的骚扰，却只是把整个下身暴露的更彻底。

面对此情此景，史蒂夫脑中突然不自觉的构想起人类的巴基面对自己张|||开||||双|||腿|||的画面。他的眼眸湿漉漉的，嘴唇鲜红欲滴，他羞怯的看了一眼自己之后又很快的低下头去…纯情的美国队长意识到自己在想什么后，脸腾的一直红到了耳根，立马就把湿漉漉的巴基翻过去了。

4  
冬季里难得暖洋洋的午后，巴基在阳光里大睡特睡，史蒂夫也捧了ipad坐到太阳底下去刷油管。今天首页也给他推送了一堆萌宠视频，他逛了一圈，刷到一个标题是“吸猫停不下来”的自拍，视频里长着雀斑的小伙子把头整个埋在自家大肥猫的毛里，闻来闻去，嗅来嗅去，脸上是一副满足和陶醉的神情。

史蒂夫皱着眉头笑了，原来所谓的吸猫是这样一种…活动。他之前看到很多人声称自己吸猫上瘾，少一天都不行，还以为吸猫是什么新型毒品的代称。所以猫真的好闻吗？他将信将疑看了一眼旁边的巴基，心里蠢蠢欲动。究竟是什么样的气味能让那么多猫奴心醉神迷？从不做偷鸡摸狗之事的美国队长最终还是抵不过好奇心的诱惑，把鼻子埋进巴基猫的毛里嗅了嗅，接着闻到了他这一辈子都无法忘却的味道。

倒不是说那味道多好闻或多难闻，事实上史蒂夫也说不上来是什么感觉，反正就是…巴基的味道呗。那一刻，功绩累累的美国队长觉得自己又变回了布鲁克林那个瘦弱的小男孩，他没有钱、没有势力，甚至不像其他青春期混小子一样有个健康茁壮的身体，但是他有他的巴基。巴基来解救他、把他揉进自己怀里的时候，他闻到的就是这个味道。巴基带他去奇怪的双人约会，搂着他的肩膀向靓妹作介绍的时候，他闻到的也是这个味道。在街头巷尾，在便利店，甚至是在敌军基地，各种混乱味道的夹杂之下，他总能闻到属于巴基的、不卑不亢、干净纯粹的味道。

那些美好的日子啊…史蒂夫深深叹了口气，它们都离我而去了。幸好他的巴基还在这里。

巴基的毛被太阳烘得暖洋洋的，看上去好像一个蓬松的黑面包。只要不惊醒巴基的话，再闻一口应该没问题吧…史蒂夫鬼迷心窍一般把鼻子又凑上去一通吸。他简直像是要把这么多年来亏欠的巴基能量都一块吸走。

巴基猫在梦中抽抽耳朵，什么也不知道。

5  
巴基有时候会和史蒂夫“亲嘴”。

第一次这么做的时候，巴基正被史蒂夫抱在怀里撸下巴。小猫呼噜呼噜叫了一会，突然挣开那两条强壮的臂膀，小爪子搭在美国队长傲人的胸肌上，伸长脖子碰了史蒂夫的嘴唇一下。猫咪的吻软软的，轻轻的，夹杂一点点小胡子的刺痛。史蒂夫防不胜防。

这又是什么行为，史蒂夫心想，我今天没吃鱼啊。小猫看他没反应，又凑上去“亲”他一下，胡须在空气中抽动。

“巴基，不可以那样。”史蒂夫轻轻推开猫咪的头，“你只能亲自己喜欢的猫知道吗？我也只能亲我喜欢的人。”

“喵。”巴基无动于衷的抽动小鼻子，用肉球拍他的嘴。

肉垫的触感真的很舒服，史蒂夫想，巴基可能只是觉得人类的嘴唇很软吧。他垂下眼皮，把巴基抱近了点，用嘴唇轻轻碰一下猫咪小小的嘴：“你喜欢这样，是吗？”

“喵~”巴基张张嘴好像是在笑。

史蒂夫也低低的笑了，把手里小小暖暖的毛团抱起来亲了又亲。反正巴基现在是猫，那就借这机会多多亲近一下吧。等巴基变回去了…他们再继续做最好的朋友和兄弟就好了。史蒂夫不想自己无谓的感情困扰到巴基，也不敢拿他们之间的关系冒险。巴基是他现在唯一留存着的珍宝呀。

巴基得到允许之后，就总是用自己的小嘴“亲”饲主。后来史蒂夫就习以为常了，有时还自己抱着巴基亲。巴基虽然会嫌弃的用小肉垫去推，但从来没成功推开过。

6  
巴基变成猫快小半个月了。这小半个月内，各路邪恶反派不知是冬眠去了还是在整顿装备，居然很有默契的没有出来打扰。不管是什么原因，反正史蒂夫就这么一直在家休整，照顾变成猫的好朋友。

巴基作为一只猫无孔不入的钻入他生活的每个角落。这也不奇怪，毕竟猫本来就是软若无骨的液态动物。在这短短十几天内，巴基抓坏史蒂夫无数个枕头和坐垫，并且给他的沙发餐桌等家具留下了不可逆转的损坏。史蒂夫的盾变成巴基的专属小窝，这让盾不离手的美国队长非常没有安全感。史蒂夫最喜欢最舍不得用的那只搪瓷碗变成巴基吃饭的餐盘，巴基非它不用。为了保证巴基在家的安全，史蒂夫把家里刀枪棍棒之类统统收在一间屋里，并且严格限制巴基爬上书柜这种高的地方。

史蒂夫自己也变了。他习惯了坐着看书时有一坨猫窝在自己膝盖上，或者堆在肩膀上。每天早上起来第一件事必是找猫，第二件事就是给巴基准备猫粮。他还养成了每天陪巴基玩的习惯，比如甩逗猫的假老鼠，给巴基挠肚肚，当然了，还有“亲亲”。史蒂夫承认，自己是怀抱着比“照顾好朋友”更多一层的心意去对待巴基猫的，但是反正现在的巴基是猫不是人，你对他做什么他都不会知道。估计变回来之后也不会记得。史蒂夫有点苦涩的想着，这样最好。

在一个夜晚，巴基突然变回来了。

那天晚上特别冷，巴基一个劲要往史蒂夫被窝里钻，自己也冻得瑟瑟发抖的史蒂夫心疼他，于是破例允许小猫和自己睡一张床。睡到半夜，史蒂夫被冷醒了，伸手一摸，自己盖得被子不翼而飞了，再一看，旁边不知什么时候躺了个人，正一拱一拱的把被子往自己身上卷。

有人入侵！史蒂夫本能的往枕头底下摸手枪，可是枪早就被他收起来了：“谁!？”

非法入侵者明显没醒，迷迷糊糊的唔嗯一声算是应答。史蒂夫大着胆子探头去看，跟自己同床共枕的那人留着一头棕色的半长发，下巴短短的，嘴像委屈似的撅起来…

“巴基！”史蒂夫忍不住喊出声。巴基变回来了！他大喜过望，赶忙把人摇醒。

“嗯…干嘛吵我睡觉…”巴基极不情愿的把眼睛睁开一条缝，看到一个熟悉的轮廓。他马上也清醒了。“史蒂夫？干嘛不睡觉？等等，我能说人话了？”巴基低头看看自己赤裸的全身，果然已经变回了人类的样子，肌肉虬结、前凸后翘的，还有一条铁胳膊。

史蒂夫嘴角都快咧到耳边去：“太好了，巴基，你变回来了，真是…总之就是太好了！”说着就给自己的好朋友一个熊抱。好久都没有见到那张可爱又倔强的脸了，史蒂夫又激动，又兴奋，又有一丝丝甜蜜的酸楚，只能把一切都通过行动表达出来。

巴基被他的怀抱挤得有点透不过气：“行了行了，别那么兴奋，我之前从来不知道你原来喜欢拥抱裸男。”

对哦，巴基变成猫的时候是裸体，所以他现在什么也没穿…才反应过来的史蒂夫红着脸松开他，转身去找能穿的衣服。

7  
人类的巴基对于自己变成猫时的故事非常感兴趣，于是史蒂夫借着晚饭的机会把他的那些光荣事迹一点一点的讲给他听。

“你那时特别喜欢往沙发底下钻，我真的拿你没办法。…哈哈哈，还有，有一次我捉到你偷吃沙丁鱼，但是我没有当场揭穿。因为我给自己留了点培根肉，虽然也没剩几块。”

“那个也是我…呃，没什么。”巴基喝了点酒，脸上脖子上泛着微微的粉红。

“你什么？”不愧是美国队长，很快就捕捉到对方脸上微小的神情变化。

“是我偷吃的啦！谁叫你一天到晚只知道给我喂猫粮，又干又咸又没嚼劲。”巴基灌了一口酒，嘻嘻哈哈想要搪塞过去。

“等等，…所以你从一开始就保留着人类的意识是吗？”史蒂夫惊讶得简直不知所措。天哪，那不就是说…

巴基看见藏不住了，于是有点骄傲的小小点头。他清澈无辜的眸子看着明明就是鹿啊，可是原来那副无害的皮囊下是狐狸。不对，他就是猫，淘气又狡猾、看上去高冷但是又想要黏着人的猫。你以为他使坏，但其实他很乖。

“听着，巴基，我很抱歉，我一直以为你是猫所以——”史蒂夫都不知道自己在说什么。他对巴基做那些傻事、说那些傻话的时候，巴基都是有意识的！

“所以你吸我，和我睡，还趁洗澡看我的蛋蛋对吧？”巴基替他把话说完。

史蒂夫把手盖在自己脸上：“别说了...”他当时到底在干嘛。巴基现在应该已经猜到自己对他居然抱有那种感情了吧，他肯定会觉得自己很恶心，是个觊觎身边好朋友的变态…然后，然后巴基会给他一耳光，他们两个会就此绝交，他就变回那个一无所有的傻大个——

“嘿，嘿，听我说，”巴基的声音把他从脑内小剧场里面拉回来，“别太在意那些事。你难道忘了，我经常假借自己是只猫然后亲你？你也经常亲我吧。你觉得我会随随便便对别人做那种事吗？...现在我要问你，我吻你的时候，你都在想些什么呢？”那双波光粼粼的眸子注视着自己的好友，热切的，渴盼的要求一个回答。

那些吻！史蒂夫如梦初醒，对啊，当时是巴基主动吻了自己。虽然荒唐可笑，但那算是他们之间的第一个吻。他曾因为吻自己的只是只猫而失落，但没有想到这只猫就是巴基。他那么小心翼翼的喜欢着的人，也在以同样含蓄又温柔的方式把爱意传达给自己。那种别扭又坦荡的喜欢，藏着软绒绒的毛皮之下，而他却没有及时发现。

虽然是凛凛的冬日，史蒂夫却一点也不觉得冷了。什么东西引爆了他多年来沉睡的激情，燃烧他，温暖他。他顾不上斟酌词句了，把心中所想最直白最真挚的话语一一吐露：

“我想要那一刻维持到永恒。”

END

有一点点精神错乱请大家高抬贵手


End file.
